Horseman Reaper
by Raxychaz
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was many things, and had accomplished just as many, but when it takes his very body, to defeat an enemy after years of being a jailor, the sacrifice would be taken into a new walk of life, as both a Horseman and a Shinigami. Naruto/Bleach. Minor Darksiders, Fem!Ichigo/Naruto, Extremely Powerful! Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a Challenge I accepted.**

**It's a Darksider/Naruto/Bleach**

**Set primarily in the Bleach Universe.**

**The Zanpakuto will be War, as I have played Darksiders 1 the most. So some of War's personality will bleed into Naruto's not like it already hasn't as he's a fucking war veteran, seriously. No one comes back happy from those things.**

**So he'll be more serious, probably less chipper. Because I myself am not such a person so I cannot write in that way, more on the 'Kill shit to get it out of the way' much like our good pal War was, at least in the game that's how I interpreted it.**

**Pairing will be Naruto/Fem! Ichigo/**

**So please enjoy, and hopefully **_**Noctus of a Thousand Blades**_** enjoys.**

Naruto Uzumaki, the second Gama Sennin, the Second Rikkudo Sennin, etc etc. Had done many things in his life, some he was proud of, some others…not so much.

He'd grown from the underdog of an ungrateful village to their hero, after defeating Nagato Uzumaki, at the time known as Pein. Even after Pein destroyed Konoha, he convinced his, at the time unknown, family member to reconcile, thus leading to the resurrection of all Konoha's people.

That was all fine and dandy, then came the Fourth Shinobi War, a _whole lot_ of fucking around such as the real name of the Sage of Six Path, Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Kaguya Otsutsuki, his mother, along with the 10 tails turning around to be some bigass tree the bloomed magic fruit, the Uzumaki wouldn't lie and say he really payed much attention to those details, he was more worried with murdering the shit out of Obito and Madara.

The latter of the two was destroyed by the combined efforts of Shinobi Alliance, while Obito and his Jinchuuriki Paths were taken on by Naruto his own Six Path abilities. Being the Second Rikkudo was no mere title, with the combined DNA of Itachi along with the Uzumaki and the Senju being so closely related, he was able to activate the Rinnegan, though Naruto didn't bother drudging up any corpses to create his paths, he didn't want to nor need to. With his Bijuu Mode, Sage Mode, and Rinnegan it was pretty simple to just go in and curb-stomp Obito, and with several powerful seals, tear the connection to the Juubi from the Uchiha and force it into his body.

Though the benefits he reaped, could not stay, he lived to 30 years of age, before the pure power of the Juubi became too much for his body to handle, and to rectify this, it exploded, though taking the physical body of the God Tree with it, the spiritual energies resided, Naruto's spirit itself, was repelled and thrown into some strange place, it looked a lot like one of the villages, though…classier.

"**AHAHAHAH!**" Came the bellowing laughter from inside his head, Kurama may have lost his right to be called a Bijuu, due to losing his Chakra, but his soul was still tethered to Naruto's, the blonde assumed he could still use Bijuu mode at some point, by working it with this new energy, but he hadn't tested it yet, nor would he anytime soon.

Why, you ask?

"_Urusai Kurama!_" Shouted back the blonde, his voice several octaves higher than he remembered it, and why wouldn't it be? The Hero looked at his reflection in a window, he was much younger, much smaller. He looked about 4 years old. His hair was now much less…lively than it was before, now just shaggy and loose, instead of being crazy spikes.

His eyes were that of the Rinnegan, ripples of black against a silvery-white sclera, his pupil a tiny curved four pointed star, lining the sides of his cheeks were what could be described as whisker marks, though they looked like expertly drawn line by a fine brush. The Uzumaki sighed gently as he looked at the small plain blue kimono he was garbed in.

I think you can get why Kurama was laughing now.

"**That's just….HAHAHAH! Oh lord that's just too much! HAHAH!**" Came the barks of mirthful glee from the Kitsune. "**If Juubi was here he'd be **_**so**_**~ pissed! HAHAH!**" That rung a sense of confusion through Naruto, he'd assumed that Kurama was laughing at _him_ not something to do with Shinju.

"_What is it?_" Little did he know the young blonde was currently being watched by two pairs of eyes, one roughly a year younger than his own, the other belonging to an adult male.

"**Heh! All of the Juubi's Spiritual Energies, stayed with you when you died...Hehehe, so basically, it's dead as all hell and **_**you**_** have its power, HAHAHAH!**" Naruto's eyes shot wide open at that statement, after all the pain and suffering that beast had caused it now became his biggest asset, if what Kurama said then with all the Spiritual Energy inside him he could be a juggernaut, well more so than he was when alive.

"**Oh hey were here?**"

"_You know where we are?_" asked Naruto to his life-ling companion, and death-long from the looks of things.

"**Oh yeah, this is the place where the Spirit King keeps his little military, the Shinigami. Though not the same as the Shinigami from our world, more like soldiers, also known as Soul Reaper's basically weaker forms of the Shinigami with special swords and 'Kido' similar to our worlds Jutsu.**" Informed Kurama helpfully, Naruto gave a 'huh' sound in interest. It all sounded very unique in its own way, and maybe this would be a way he could spend his afterlife in some relative interest.

Unlike that last 13 years of his living life which he spent up in the mountains in seclusion so no-one would be harmed by his occasional wild bursts of Chakra.

"**This is great! With all that power in you, this new body of yours will grow to adapt to it, so no more exploding for us. Joyous.**" Proclaimed Kurama, and if Naruto could see him, he'd be privy to the sight of a giant fox throwing his semi-human arms up into the air while his perma-grin lay upon the foxes muzzle.

"Excuse me young man, are you lost?" asked a voice behind the silvery-white eyed boy, he turned his head to see a man, donned in a rather nice looking white haori over a black shihakusho with straw sandals. The man had straight black hair, neatly combed with his bangs pushed aside, a kenseiken in his hair showing some form of nobility perhaps? His eyes held a warm and surprisingly calm nature; they were a dark purple-ish blue colour.

The boy with him was seemingly a copy, no doubt his son. But with shorter hair and wearing a sleeveless white and blue kimono.

"Ano…technically. I kinda just…appeared here. I don't know where I am." Said Naruto, figuring to play the confused child over anything, the slight pang of sadness in the man's eyes let him know he hit the right spot.

"What do you mean?" asked the kid with him, Sojun Kuchiki was about to admonish his son's rather brash tone when the young boy in front of them just laughed lightly and shrugged.

"Just that, I don't know how I got here. Though I know I'm dead…unfortunately. All I remember is a big explosion." Said the blonde with sadness in his tone, it was such a good lie because it was basically the truth, just lightly altered.

"Oh…sorry." Said the boy. "I'm Byakuya, what's your name?" asked the now named Byakuya, as he looked at the slightly taller, but still short, boy.

"Naruto, it's nice to meet you Byakuya-san." Greeted the blonde.

"Sugoi! You have such cool eyes, Otou-san look at Naruto-san's eyes!" said the little Kuchiki in wonder as he looked at the blonde boy a little closer, standing on his tippy toes to see the blondes eyes better.

Sojun sighed sufferingly at his sons lack of concern for personal space. "Ano...Naruto-kun. Would you like to come over and play, I'm sure Byakuya-chan would like to have a friend over, and perhaps I could speak with a few of our clan members so you have a place to stay." Offered Sojun. Now before anyone questions his motives, it would take a moron to not see the monolithic amount of power this boy leaked, and a fool to not try and cash in on the opportunity, he was a kind man, but also an intelligent one. Bringing a boy with this much power as a _child_ into the clan would shoot their influence through the roof.

"Yeah! Naruto-san, I can show you the koi pond!" said Byakuya, already dragging his new friend along with him, Sojun just followed along with a slight smile.

"**Smart guy.**"

"_Hmm?_"

"**He said 'Clan' so let's brainstorm. Why would a Noble from a Clan, want some random kid off the street? Heyo! It's because of your power. He's a nice enough Ningen for offering you a place to stay, but he's also a smart one.**" Said Kurama, a light touch of sarcasm in his voice as he 'explained' the new situation to his container.

"_Point taken, but I still don't see a reason not to. What's the worst that could happen, living on the streets again. That's what._" Replied Naruto, palpable disdain in his inner voice, Kurama nodded in agreement, the mere thought of going through all that bull-shit again was not something he wanted to do.

**End of Chapter, so here's what it is. **

**If there are any glaring mistakes, let me know, I wrote a bit, went back and looked at the challenge, then had to correct some, so ya'know. **

**Let me know.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this initial prologue and such.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Horsemen Reaper 2**

"So this is he?" asked Ginrei Kuchiki, an old grey haired man with a slicked back hair style along with a small moustache lining his upper lip, he wore a white robe with a dark coloured kimono under it, himself, his son Sojun, along with a few other important Kuchiki Clan members.

They all were looking as Byakuya and Naruto enjoyed one another company, making small talk over a few snacks the maids had brought them, while looking at the various fish in the ponds. "His power is undeniable, it's at least third seat, and he's barely a child." Said Ginrei in an appraising tone.

"Yes, Otou-sama. I found him standing on the streets looking very confused, it seems he has just recently died." Said Sojun looking a slight saddened by that fact.

"Was it a Hollow?" Asked one of the Clan members, Sojun merely shook his head.

"No, an explosion apparently. I don't know what kind." Replied the Kuchiki heir coolly.

"So…you brought him here with the thoughts of bringing him into the Clan, I don't doubt that his power will be extremely beneficial to our standings. Though we must do something about that hair…" Murmured Ginrei, Sojun allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips in amusement at his father's words.

"Byakuya-kun, Naruto-kun. Please come here." Said Sojun, he could see the look in his father's eyes, no doubt the man had come to a decision. The two boys made their way over to the adults, Ginrei knelt down and looked the young blonde in the eyes.

"Naruto-kun. Do you have any idea as to why your eyes would be like this?" Asked the Kuchiki head curiously. Naruto gave him a contemplative look that he wasn't aware any 4 year old possessed.

"Nah-uh. Sorry." Apologized the lying child, he knew. Of course he knew! Everyone from the Elemental Nations knew, but it appeared he went to a _different_ afterlife than them, if the Legendary Rinnegan of the Rikkudo Sennin isn't known, though it wasn't exactly common knowledge he would go out on a limb and say these folks were cut a bit above the plebs, so if they didn't know, he doubted many would.

"Very well, that aside, I would like to formally invite you to join the Kuchiki Clan. I myself will adopt you, you will be raised in our family as one of our own, taught how to be a part of our noble Clan. What do you say?" asked Ginrei, Sojun hadn't expected to have his own father to adopt and assumed the old man would push it onto him or another member of the Clan.

"You had me at adopt." Said Naruto, a wide smile upon his face as he hugged the grey haired man, the Kuchiki Clan head pat the boys head.

**Years Later Soul Reaper Academy**

A blonde haired Kuchiki was walking towards a classroom. Now some may question two things about the previous sentence, one being the fact that he is blonde and that a Kuchiki was at the academy, when they are usually raised inside the Clan compound during training.

Well Naruto Kuchiki was different in many ways, but he did adhere to tradition, so he _was_ trained in his family's home, though instead of leaving after his training was finished to join a squad, he left, already having completed it with half a year of time in the academy left, before the eldest graduate.

Eldest and Brightest, mind you.

He already had his Zanpakuto, along with the Shikai. His name was War, well his _name_ was War but the Zanpakuto's name was Nephelim, according to War-san it was the union between Angel and Demon, they once had a whole race before said race went mad with power, only War, his brother's Death and Strife, and their sister Fury, could no longer take the slaughter, and so left, gifted with extreme power by the Charred Council, and killed off their entire race, as payment for said powers.

War was quite the stoic giant of a man, donned in gloriously badass armour, and carrying his blade, Chaoseater, wherever he went. His Soulscape was that of 'The Tree of Life' War found it quite amusing, yet also odd, since he had not been, personally, to the Tree of Life, and had only heard of it from his brother, Death.

That's another thing, whenever War spoke of Death, he got quite melancholic, Naruto could sympathize, with the assumption something happened to War's kin, and everyone the blonde cared for was no doubt still living their lives, while he was dead, alone, yet not. The Kuchiki clan was not exactly full of love and affection, though they showed it in their own way, Byakuya's mother was a lovely woman…she _was_ before both she and Sojun died.

That tore Byakuya apart, he trained harder, but over time, became cold and a little less of the old hot-head the Ex-Uzumaki grew up with, in fact he finished his training even earlier than Naruto and left to join Squad 6, from what he heard Byakuya was already getting close to Fuku-Taicho.

"_You ramble. Frequently._" Said War, his strong, smooth voice floating around Naruto's head, the Kuchiki smiled lightly and chuckled a little.

"So I do, sorry, War-san. I just have an odd thought pattern." Replied the blonde sheepishly, War shrugged within the mindscape, before the connection was filled with the clash of steel. "Fighting Kurama again?"

"_Yes._"

"A man of few words." Muttered Naruto, a sweat drop at the back of his head, before he bumped into the back of something…

"Hey, who are you? And where do you get off bumpin' into me!?" asked a brash voice, how did he find brashness in a voice? It was a talent, stop questioning him. Tilting his head he came upon the sight of a big, chunky lookin' fellow. Naruto could smell the scent of several different types of foods, though that could be chalked up to the fact he was…

_REALLY FUCKIN' FAT!_

"Omaeda-teme…?! Oh, who are you? I haven't seen you around the academy before." Stated another voice, this one was a young man, he was completely bald, with two red divets around the sides of his eyelids, he had a scowl upon his face, and though he looked quite well build was a little shorter than Naruto, his eyes were a steely grey with a piercing nature.

Another was with him, being a flamboyant looking young man with black coloured hair, our of his hair was three small feathers, they were very thin though. He had fair coloured skin and dark purple coloured eyes.

"Naruto Kuchiki, a pleasure to meet you. May I know your name?" asked Naruto, ignoring 'Omeda' the bald male, balked slightly, before smirking and offering his hand.

"Ikkaku Madarame, this fruit with me is my pal Yumichika Ayasegawa. This fat slob of Marechiyo Omaeda." Ikkaku seemed nice enough, and even though the almost bald black haired fat man was red with rage the two shook hands like nothing was wrong.

"My, your hair is such a lovely colour of blonde." Observed Yumichika, taking one of Naruto's bangs into his hand, gasping. "And it's so soft, Ikkaku, touch his hair!"

"Yumichika! He's a member of the Kuchiki Clan!" Snapped Ikkaku, Naruto waved him off.

"It's fine, Ikkaku-san, I really don't mind. I've had much stranger friends in my time." Naruto even offered one of his bangs to Ikkaku who took it and blinked.

"Wow…it really is soft."

"Like fur!"

"Hey yeah!"

"You two idiots!" Snarled Omaeda, grabbing his sword from its sheath, and pointing it at the two currently enamoured with Naruto's dark golden locks, he couldn't dye it black, for some reason it just refused it, so Kurama had to manipulate what he could around Naruto's new body and only managed to darken it a few shades, while his left band was black, he wore a trio of kenseiken in his hair, at his left temple, holding back almost all minus the smaller bang that Yumichika was playing with.

Naruto's eyes widened before moving his two new pals away and tearing his own sword from its sheath, though instead of the usual katana it looked like a broadsword katana hybrid. About 5 foot long with a slight curve in the middle, and much wider than most katana's being about 6 inches from side to side, the grip was black leather while the guard was a simple cross guard.

He placed the blade sideways and used that to block Omaeda's blade. With a twist he send the big fool stumbling away, and a whip around roundhouse kick to the temple knocked him out.

"Whoa!" shouted Yumichika, thoroughly surprised, at the speed and grace. '_Such fluidity, so beautiful! I have found my new idol!_' Were the internal thoughts of the future Squad 11 member.

"What is going on here!?" shouted an old man, though he exuded poise and authority, Ikkaku and Yumichika cursed at being caught out of class.

"Well, my good sir. I am Naruto Kuchiki, you may have heard of my coming. I found these two gentlemen walking back to class but as I was going to ask for directions I bumped into Omaeda-san. Unfortunately he found this heavily offensive and tried to assault all of us. So I did what was needed at the time to protect my fellows, and myself." Said Naruto, lying to cover his new friends and yet telling the truth at the same time.

"Oh well…Omaeda-san will be punished severely for attacking his peers. You two, escort Kuchiki-san to your class, he'll be finishing with your bunch." Said the principal, the two nodded and began walking with Naruto, quickly and briskly.

"You saved our asses, thanks!" Said Ikkaku in a whisper, though the smile on his face refused to be tamed.

"I have a feeling this will be a regular occurrence…" mumbled Naruto, for some reason feeling an ominous cloud gathering.

"Nonsense!" Said Yumichika with a wave of the hand.

**End of chapter**

**Not much to say.**

**Though thank you all for your reviews. I sorta screwed myself a lil by starting when Byakuya was little, so unfortunately there will be **_**many**_** time skips between chapters.**

**Apologies in advance for this.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


End file.
